Technical Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to firearms, like long guns. More specifically, the instant disclosure relates to a strap for a firearm that is designed to increase the stability and/or control of the barrel of the firearm or long gun. Even more specifically, the instant disclosure relates to a wrist strap for the barrel of a firearm, like a long gun, that increases the stability and/or control of the barrel.
Description of the Related Art
A long gun is a category of firearms with longer barrels than other classes. In small arms, a long gun is designed to be fired when braced against the shoulder, in contrast to a handgun. The actual lengths of the barrels of a long gun are subject to various laws in many jurisdictions, for example by the National Firearms Act in the United States, which sets a minimum length of 16 inches (40 cm) for rifle barrels and 18 inches (45 cm) for shotgun barrels. Examples of various classes of small arms generally considered long guns include, but are not limited to: rifles, shotguns, muskets, blunderbusses, carbines, wall guns, and musketoons.
Almost all long guns have front grips (forestock or forearms) and shoulder stocks (butts), which provide the user the ability to hold the firearm more steadily than a handgun. In addition, the long barrel of a long gun usually provides a longer sight plane for iron sights, providing the user with more precision when aiming. The presence of a stock makes the use of a telescopic sight or red dot sight more practical than with a hand gun. The mass of a long gun is usually greater than that of a short gun, making the long gun more expensive to transport, and more difficult and tiring to carry. The increased moment of inertia makes the long gun slower and more difficult to traverse and elevate, and it is thus slower and more difficult to adjust the aim. However, this also results in greater stability in aiming. The greater size makes it less convenient to use in confined quarters, like hunting stands or the like.
Typically, a user of a long gun uses one hand to grip the barrel by the forearms, and another hand to pull the trigger. The hand that grips the barrel by the forearms can be used to maneuver the long gun into position and stabilize the gun for firing. A common problem associated with long guns is the stability of the grip hand and control with the grip hand. As such, it is clearly desirable to provide a means for stabilizing the grip hand and/or controlling the barrel of the long gun more effectively. This may be especially true when other needs are required, including, but not limited to, adjusting the scope or electronics of the firearm, reloading the firearm, maneuvering in confined quarters, like hunting stands or the like, reversing hands, etc.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a recognizable unmet need for a means or device for stabilizing the grip hand and/or controlling the barrel of the long gun more effectively. The instant disclosure is designed to address at least some of the above mentioned problems by providing a strap for a firearm that may increase the stability and/or control of the firearm.